Fanáticas
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: ¿Que hará Ash Ketchum cuando su mejor amiga sea una más de sus fanáticas? ¿Misty logrará hacer su cometido de ser la fan número 1 de Ash? ¿Ash no la dejará en FriendZone? Todo y esto más te darás cuenta al acompañarme en esta traducción que me autorizó hacer NeoXen7.


_**Traducción:**_

 _ **Fangirl [ Fanáticas].**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Capítulo Único**_

 _ **Es un universo alternativo.**_

 _ **Descargo: La franquicia de Pokémon no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Notas del traductor de la historia: Primero que todo, quiero darle las gracias al autor original de la historia NeoXen7 por permitirme poder traérselas al español ya que me dio su permiso de traducción para este fic espero que sea de su agrado y que sin su permiso no hubiera podido traducirlas, ya que tengo otra historia que traducir de este mismo autor, que tengo planeado subirlo a está plataforma pronto, tengo más o menos la idea de cuando lo voy a subir, los fics será para este mes de Diciembre mes que unos amigos y compañeros cumplen años, y sin más que hablar y agradeciéndole de nuevo a Neo Xen7 iniciamos con la historia, pero antes de iniciar unas palabras del autor.**_

 _ **Capítulo Único: Fanáticas.**_

 _ **IVIVIVIVIVIV**_

—Oye Misty…

—¿Si Ash?

—¿Por qué tu me estás acosándome...?

 _Ellos dos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de la casa, de Misty Ash de un lado y Misty del otro. La diferencia fue que se inclinó a su lado, en el cojín en su pierna con una mano y con la otra su cara y sus ojos fijos en Ash con una expresión soñadora en su cara la cual estaba haciendo de Ash muy incómodo, escuchando esto Misty miró arriba y lo abrazó y dijo._

—¿Tal vez por que te estoy viendo en persona después de 3 años?... antes de que te aventuraras hacía Teselia y entonces cuando te fuiste a Kalos y después a Alola. Y entonces te convertiste en Maestro Pokémon, después de que derrotaras a tu padre.

 _La mejilla de Ash estaba un poco roja por el acoso de Misty, el ha estado sonrojado cómo un novio, con su mirada en el piso y sus manos en sus rodillas mientras se sentó lo cual era raro de ver._

 _El indesisdamente fijo sus ojos para mirar a Misty y su sonrojo se intensificó._

—¡P-Pero tu me estás mirando como mis fanáticas!.

 _Misty se quedó sin aliento._

—¡Pero soy una de tus fanáticas! De hecho yo soy tu fan número 1 en el mundo entero.

—¿Qué?.

 _Ash estaba realmente sin aliento de oír eso. De pensar que las chica más hermosa con el rating número 1 en la revista de Poke Ahora de Kanto. La más jóvenes de las hermanas sensacionales y la actual maestra Pokémon de agua, y exLíder del gimnasio, y lo más importante su mejor amiga era su fan de él._

 _De mala gana asintió._

—Sí. Y sonrió

—Ash estaba tan rojo por ahora. El se cubrió su cara con sus Palmas claramente avergonzado.

 _Algo pasó por la mente de Misty, ella saltó lo cuál asustado Ash se fue sobre a su lado y se sentó en sus rodillas y buscó arriba de él._

—¿Q-Qué es lo que estás haciendo? Preguntó.

 _Misty sólo sonrió._

—Ya sabes. —Eh escuchado que tu has besado a tus fanáticas especiales.

—¿Qué?- _Misty puso su dedo en los labios de Ash._

—Y desde que soy tu fan número 1 yo me merezco un trató más especial.

—Ash, Misty lo intersecto. — Yo no sé si tu estás haciendo esto para evitarme pero Serene fue quién te besó en el Aeropuerto, Anabel que también te besó mientras entrenabas con ella y la reportera fue quién te besó en tu entrevista en donde estaban todas tus fanáticas.

—¿Qué? Los ojos de Ash rodaron.

—Y yo también lo soy concluyó, Misty.

 _Ella se subió y se sentó en sus regazos, y la expresión de Ash no tenía precio ¿Dónde estaba su Pikachu cuando necesitaba de él._

—Así que Ash viendo que soy más especial, que llegó a ser contigo, dijo Misty mientras ella sonreía.

 _Ash la miró cómo si estuviera seguro de que fuera a morir ahora, él había manejado las batallas Pokémon, él había manejado Pokémon legendarios. Él manejado a su Madre, Padre, Gary, Paul y Misty a ella misma, pero no a una Misty quién es su fanática._

—Por favor Ash no me hagas esto a mí he esperado por mucho tiempo y es muy doloroso y me lo debes esto.

—Pero Misty no puedo hacer esto a mí- Ash trató de explicarse su punto de vista siendo que él no estaba listo para amar, no estaba en sus intereses.

— _ **Te amo.**_

 _Una declaración contundente pero realmente fuerte._

 _Ash sabía que sus ojos estabas cómo lo de, un Pokémon derrotado ahora él jamás imaginó de que ella lo ama. Misty ama a Ash._

—¿E-Estás segura? Sonó como sí fuese increíble.

—Nunca lo eh estado más, Misty sonaba muy segura.

—No se que pensar no estoy listo para una relación. Empezó Ash pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Misty cuando tocaron los labios de él sus ojos estaban cómo platillos.

 _ **El momento era cómo una bendición, pronto los ojos de Ash empezó a cerrarse el puso sus manos alrededor de cintura y la acerco y abrazó las manos de Misty estaban en su pecho apretándolo un poco la sensación de un cuerpo bien formado.**_

 _ **Nos separamos un poco Ash miro, directamente a sus ojos.**_

— _ **Te amo,**_ _vino desde la boca de Ash cada sílaba hacía eco en el cuarto o era la imaginación de Misty lo que hizo oír pero de una cosa estaba claro._

 _Entonces esto fue un choque, los labios se golpearon y sus lenguas se mezclaron los gemidos eran escuchados pero para Ash y Misty la más heredable voz era.-_

¡Click!

 _ **Ellos dos se rompieron y se dieron vuelta para mirar a una inocente Daisy con una Poke-Tech apuntándolos a ellos, Tracey con su block hacía una imagen de ellos haciéndolo afuera.**_

 _ **Pero a la mañana siguiente la prensa, y los paparazis habían vuelto loco a dúo con algo que posteó Daisy Water Flower en su cuenta de Miedos sociales.**_

 _ **Las cosas no iban a ser sencillas desde ahora.**_

 _ **IVIVIVIVIVIV**_

 _ **A/N: Pienso que eso lo escribí en menos de 30 Minutos, cómo sea sí te gustó deja un comentario.**_

 _ **Nos vemos después.**_

 _ **N/T: Gracias a NeoXen7 por permitirme traducirlo al Español para todas las personas hablantes del español ya que sin él esto no sería posible me gusto lo que eh traducido es una hermosa historia y me encantó hacer la Traducción gracias por tu permiso NeoXen7 por todo y nos leemos en otra historia.**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto los personajes cómo la serie pertenece a: Satoshi Tajiri, Game Freak y Nintendo está historia la hice para entretener, al público nada más ya que solamente la creé por diversión.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Editada: 04/ Diciembre/2017.**_

 _ **Dedicados del mes de Diciembre: Este fic va dedicado a mis amigos VenomSebas y a Tibetana espero que disfruten de su regalo, disculpa por entregarte tu regaló dos días de atraso cómo dicen más vale tarde que nunca. Chicos disfruten mucho de su regaló.**_

 _ **Créditos de imagen a su debido autor.**_


End file.
